According to Plan
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Kagome is enraged when she finds out she is to be married in 5 days. Sesshomaru could care less as long as he gets a obidient beautiful wife. It's a modern day arranged marriage and apparantly everything is going according to plan.
1. I'll be Arranging Flowers

1Authors Note: Oh god, I usually ignor these stories when they pop into my head, but I just couldn't resist this time. Hope you enjoy another one of Kawaii-Mahou's insane works.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: I'll be Arranging Flowers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your getting married on Saturday." Kagome's mother said, the words trembling as they spelt out of her mouth.

Kagome stared wide eyed at her mother. Was this some stupid joke? Yes, it had to be! Okay, rewind. WHAT!

It was just yesterday night that Kagome's life had been completely totally and utterly perfect. She had the sweetest, cutest boyfriend. She had been the most popular at her highschool, which she had only just graduated a month ago with the highest marks in Japan. She had the bestest friend from childhood. Her daddy was a big company president. A modeling career was on the way. And now, THIS!

"I'm really sorry Kagome, that I didn't tell you earlier..." Kagome's mom said, her eyes downcast, "It was arranged last week through your father. I didn't want to tell you so soon but it's become inevitable to avoid because it's so soon and you still need to get a dress and all."

"AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" Kagome shrieked, jumping up. "This is the 21rst CENTURY MOTHER! Arranged marriage is so barbaric and old."

"Kagome sit down. Though it is rare, arranged marriages are still known to exist. Your father and I, we had an arranged marriage." Her mother said calmly.

"But mother, my heart belongs to _Kouga... _My _boyfriend_...I really like him mom!" Kagome said, breaking down and crying.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"No your not!" Kagome said, growing angry again. "So who am I being married off to? Who has Daddy decided is good for his little girl?"

"Sesshomaru Oshiro. Son of Taisho Oshiro, owner of Oshiro Incorporated. Oshiro-Sama was going to buy out your fathers company. To form a agreement Oshiro mentioned that one of his sons needed a wife because he'd be taking over soon. With you marrying Sesshomaru-Sama, your father becomes Vice-President of Oshiro Incorporated and your husband to be will be the president."

Kagome's jaw dropped even lower. Oh shit. She was engaged to the guy that was voted the most successful and sexiest man in Japan? She hadn't seen him herself, but she'd heard her friends rant on and on about him and what they learned in magazines. He was a very private person so pictures were few. She stepped back a bit, risking fainting.

"So I'm just a peace offering?"

Kagome's mother frowned. "Unfortunetly yes. I tried to deter your fathers decision, but to no avail. You do your father proud Kagome, you really do. Please remember that."

"Ah yes, sell off your daughter in a time where every other girl in the world is marrying the ones they love. And just for money no less, isn't that what life's about?"

Kagome's mother grew cross. "This is the end of this conversation. You are to be wed on Saturday. Here is a gift from your husband to be, and a few wedding magazines. It's going to be a small ceremony but your father said you get to make the wedding as extravagant as you want."

Kagome pursed her lips in a tight line. That was the end of the discussion. Oh, she'd have to have a talk with Daddy today, maybe right now? Oh, it was his lunch break right now. How perfect!

She watched as her mother walked off. Kagome walked over and picked up the wedding magazine and the small jewelry box. When she opened the tiny velvet box she nearly dropped the box for what lay inside was a huge diamond engagement ring that would make _any_ girl swoon. Kagome simmered down a bit as she giggled, placing the beautiful ring on her finger. Oh yes, she'd be calling this thing off...but she was so keeping the ring!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaori Higurashi sat behind his work desk, speaking to Taisho Oshiro on the other side about the upcoming marriage. While Taisho seemed to be smiling and happy as he looked down at the photo of Kagome, Kaori was silently panicking.

He'd let his wife hold off on telling Kagome, but today he had told her to tell Kagome exactly what was going to happen. Going home would be scary, because it meant confronting his headstrong 19 year old daughter.

Kaori loved his daughter, he really did. He was still afraid of letting his little girl go but this needed to be done. Not just for money, but no one understood that he and Taisho had gone to college together. They'd once made a promise for their children to marry someday and make the two powerful families one. Of course, no one but them knew about this promise.

A few weeks ago, the two met up again for the first time in years. The two went out to coffee and they discussed many things. They finally came to children, and Taisho mentioned how he was worried for his emotionally constipated Son who would be taking over the company soon. He was worried he'd try and take it on without a wife and stay without love the rest of his life. And this, he could not have for his son.

Kaori had laughed. He then described his daughter, the smart fiery beauty. He was so afraid of her marrying some punk like her boyfriend Kouga, who's father ran a competing company. He could never have that.

Kagome would learn to love Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru would learn to love Kagome just the same.

"Too late," Kaori sighed putting his head in his hands when he heard the familiar angry voice of his daughter just outside the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Taisho Oshiro plucked his head up when he heard arguing behind the door.

"Oh, hello Kagome-San! I'm sorry but your father..."

"Is in an important meeting, ya ya, I've heard it all before. I don't care!"

"But KAGOME-SAN!"

Taisho looked to his friend across the table with his head in his hands. Taisho raised an eyebrow. What? Before he could ask Kaori what was going on the door burst open and he turned around to see a beautiful woman standing with threatening angry eyes.

"FATHER!" The woman growled.

Taisho looked her over. She was astounding and elegant despite her obvious edge. She had light brown eyes, long silky straight and layered hair with side bangs. She had a light complexion with a natural beauty to her only more emphasized with her pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara.

A short black skirt revealed never ending legs, made shapely by the black strappy stiletto's she wore. For a shirt, she wore a tight sleevless pink turtle neck, showing off a tiny waist and a fairly nice bust, about a B cup probably.

"Father what is the meaning of this?" Kagome hissed angrily as she stormed over, which amazed Taisho because he wondered if she could even _walk_ in those stilts.

"What ever do you mean daughter?" Kaori asked innocently, wincing as he put a hand behind his neck..

Kagome stopped in front of the desk and turned to Taisho, bowing elegantly just enough so her skirt didn't reveal anything.

"Hello Sir, I am sorry for inturrupting your meeting but I need to speak with my father." Kagome said kindly then got back up, turning to her father and glaring, coking her hip with her hand on her hip.

"Father?" Taisho mouthed slowly, he then looked down at the picture and reconized her at once. This was Kaori's fervent daughter. He chuckled to himself, oh, how Sesshomaru would_ love_ her!

"You know very well what I mean father!" Kagome snapped. "I had an interesting conversation with mother about an hour ago. So I'm going to be married?"

"To _my_ son!" Taisho said cheerfully smiling. Kaori stared at Taisho. Did this guy want to get killed?

Kagome gaped at him. How could this man be so happy? It was so horrible what he was doing.

"I'd show you a picture, but your father and I have decided it would be best if you guys don't see each other until the wedding for discretion reasons." He said nodding. "Well, I'll be off. See you on Saturday!"

As the man left Kagome turned to her father. "You have got some splaining to do!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru stared out of the window of the jetplane. So he was to be married. His father had decided to bring him back to Japan from America to get married? How annoying. He'd recieved word a week ago.

What was worse was that he couldn't even see the girl until the wedding day so he could be marrying a hag for all he knew. Apparently the girl was practically an offering so that some man could merge with his father's company. That man would be vice president.

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh. Once he was married he'd no longer be able to go around with all his mistresses. He didn't see himself as a player, just a man with needs. But even trying to do that would bring dishonor to himself _and_ his family if it were to get out. So he'd just have to hope his new wife was some nympho, or he had to get it out of his system. He had 5 days until the wedding.

He thought over the problem closely as the plane landed and he walked out to meet his dad who as smiling. Beside him was his brother looking annoyed as he listened to music.

"Father..." Sesshomaru began but his father cut him off.

"Sesshomaru, I know you may not be upset with my decision I would wish you to honor it."

Inu-Yasha let his huge earphones drop to his shoulders. "Haha! You have to marry some ugly chick that no one else wants to marry and that's why it's arranged!"

"Inu-Yasha that's not true...she's very pretty." Taisho said, trying to reassure his older son.

"That's what they all say." Inu-Yasha chuckled.

Sesshomaru grimaced. His brother was right for the first time. Knowing his luck she'd be some ugly female that had a scarred up face and was large and round. Great, just great...maybe he'd pay for lipo suction and some surgeries? Yes, just maybe.

For now he could get drunk somewhere and find a new one night stand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome scowled as she stared out of her bedroom window. She wasn't allowed outside or to use the computer to try and keep the wedding a secret. Supposedly it was on the newspapers that the two companies were merging at that there was a wedding.

She couldn't even use the phone to get her closest friend in the whole world to come to her wedding. It was so sad really.

Kagome pouted and sulked as she was paraded around the mansion to make preparations for her wedding. Tasting cake, sniffing flowers, and being dressed up like a doll in all sorts of dresses. This was supposed to be fun! This was her dream as a little girl! But no, Daddy had to have it his way.

"That's it!" Kagome growled as she pushed the cake off the table in a tantrum. "I've had enough! No more! You will be lucky if I come out tomorrow!"

Kagome's mom shook her head, frowning. How could they not foresee this? Three more days until the wedding and they still needed to make the dress. Kagome could pout and fight as much as she wanted but this thing was going on wither or not she liked it.

Kagome picked up a nearby stuffed animal and whipped it at the wall angrily. They couldn't do this to her! She would never be married off to some man. And what if he was old fashioned? Did he expect to _control_ her? Nu-uh! No WAY!

She was going to get a job, and live on the opposite side of the mansion. That's what her dad had promised her as a gift right? A large mansion and a black Jaguar? Yes. So this Sesshomaru guy could go off and do his own thing while she did hers. She was sure he wouldn't mind because she was sure he hadn't seen this coming either.

Kagome got a stupid idea. What if the two of them got together and spoke to their parents together? Maybe _then_ the wedding would be off? Oh but Kagome was too hopeful. Kagome sighed once more. She suddenly felt that it was truly the end.

Isn't it sad, when everything goes according to plan?


	2. A Bouquet and a Paper Bag

1Authors Note: In truth, I seriously thought this story was going to BOMB. Like a bad way. But you guys seriously caught me off guard. Aw, I love you guys! Anyways, my English Teacher is actually going to help me publish a original novel that I've started to write. I have one chapter. So, you guys, if your interested in helping me edit or even just interested in reading, please tell me so in your review. That is all...hehe I feel like a principal on the announcements.

My friend Veronica or also (Miso-Green) likes to make little plays in her reviews, and I particularly enjoyed this one SO much I HAD to share:D

Sess: Yes, to all my problems, booze is the answer. What was the question

Inu: LA-A-A-AME. you know how many times that line's been used already?

Sess: Punches him out. You probably won't even BE married little brother.

Inu: nu-uh... these ears are GIRL MAGNETS

Sess: sigh so true... no amout of makeup shall compensate for that. But i'm still taller than you. Plus, daddy hired a better tailor for my clothing while you wear that red bathrobe

Inu: wahh TT

Sess: oh well... maybe the booze will make her look pretty considers going to the wedding drunk

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews -muwah!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miso-Green: BWAH! I LOVE YOU! MY LITTLE DAUGHTER FILLED WITH SUNSHINE!

Sportygurl: It's actually quite funny really...

Ultramarine Fractures: Oh yeah, Kagome is SO going to put up the big fight that she would in the show. Until the END 00.

Yapper4444: Oh the beginning is nothing compared to the inside later on.

Strawberrylover: I'm glad that you're reading another of my stories! This one'll be fun as well, I promise:D

LLFallenAngel: What type of story ISN'T funny without liposuction I ask you?

Trickstar: Oh yeah, I'm a genius, do the genius dance, do the genius dance...wait, do genius's dance? 0 0

Sarcasm Girl: Corpse Bride, gotta love that movie! Tim Burton is really amazing! But I wasn't thinking about it at all. It does seem kind of similar, but it's really a lot different in a lot of ways. The beginnings are basically the only things the same.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: A Bouquet and a Paper Bag

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome stared at her door angrily. She'd locked it for good measure. She had decided not to go outside her room for the whole day, and she was supposed to get married tomorrow! Her mother and father were worried but she felt just for doing this. They deserved it!

The people that had crowded around her door had long since left. Her parents had decided to give her some space until tomorrow. Oh man, tomorrow. Kagome was afraid.

Just when Kagome thought she'd go insane, she decided to do something sensible. Sneak out. She stared at the window. She was on the second floor...she could do it!

Kagome climbed out onto the roof managing to run around without any noise. She slid down the fence by the roof. Kagome stared and laughed at the house. She was free! Maybe she wouldn't come home...she could run away...or maybe not...

Kagome made the smart decision to walk to the city. It took about 15 minutes to get downtown. She stared at the few kiosks that were still open. People wanted to know about her wedding? NO KIDDING! It was the cover of every magazine. "The hottest bachelor, a married man soon?"

Kagome sighed. Oh great. Now she would be hated by all his fan girls. Just great. Kagome was a little out of it as she bumped into a rather muscular chest outside a bar. Kagome fell onto her ass and looked up to meet a hand that was held out and the purest auburn eyes she'd ever seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru groaned as he sat at the bar. Girls were flocking over him but they were all ugly. He wanted nothing to do them. This was just great too, his last day of being a bachelor. Oh one day he would get back at his father for this. As he left the bar he accidently knocked into a girl.

The girl fell to the ground and let out a little ouch. He held out his hand to help her up and when he saw her face, his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful! This was the kind of girl he needed to sleep with before his marriage!

She wore a deep purple eyeshadow bringing out the brown in her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were a natural light pink and plump. She had long straight black layered hair that went just past her bust.

She was beautiful, and obviously it was natural. She was thin, but in a good way. She wore a tight black t-shirt and a pair of low rise jeans which revealed her midriff. She placed her smaller hand in his and he easily pulled her up.

She was just a few inches shorter then him. She had to be around 5'8. Man, she was tall!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Um, I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked when the man with long white hair helped her up. He was quite tall and muscular. Kagome stared at him for a second but then looked down.

"You should watch where your going sometimes..." He muttered. Kagome nodded, blushing.

"Uhh, yeah sure...I uh, gotta...uh...go!" Kagome said quickly fumbling with words.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Before you go... can I get your number?"

"I'm sorry I can't...tomorrow I'm...ah...never mind...Oyasumi!" Kagome said, finally getting the courage to run off.

Damn it all! Why did she always freeze up like that in front of guys! She was dumb, dumb, dumb! Kagome ran all the way home. She crept up to her room and lay in her bed for a while.

Kagome began to cry, each tear bringing at least three more along with them. Tomorrow, life as she knew it would be no more. She'd belong to someone. It hurt so bad. What about Kouga? That only made Kagome cry harder. That was how she fell asleep, her tears bringing her heavy eyes to rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome awoke the next morning to banging on the door. Kagome was so surprised she fell out of bed.

"ITAIIIIIII!" Kagome squelched, rubbing her butt.

The door opened and Kagome stared blankly at the door. "You know how to pick the lock?"

"Of course. We wouldn't have let you stay in here if we didn't." Kagome's father said smiling down at her.

"It's your big day Kagome, come now, we only have 6 hours to get ready. It's 1 O'Clock already." Kagome's mother said coming in and helping the girl up.

"Uh, wait why'd you let me sleep in?"

"Because a bride needs her sleep to look her best!" Her father declared proudly.

"What did I do God?" Kagome silently cursed as maids ushered around her, dragging her to a already drawn bath.

Kagome quickly washed and then came out to have two maids work on her nails, while two others fixed her hair. Kagome yawned. Don't think about it too much, just sit back. It's just another day...

By the time her hair was done, and the fake nails finished, it was 2. Her father had left to make sure the hall was ready. Her mother stayed behind to help her. That was when Kagome got into a pair of black dressy pants, black tank top and a tie.

Kagome's mother walked to the limo with her. Kagome's brother came along with them. Kagome played rock paper scissors with him until a half hour later they ended up at a small quaint church on the country side.

When the door opened and someone took her hand to help her out of the car Kagome obliged and delicately came out. No matter how upset she may be, she could never show that to anyone else. She remembered what her friend had told her.

Growing up Kagome had always been awkwardly tall. She'd often slouch down and try to shrink, but her friend had always told her to do the opposite.

"Who cares if you think you're too tall? It can be beautiful if you want it to be. Be proud. Hold your head high, put your chest forward, and shoulders back. Give everyone that amazing catwalk strut you have! You're beautiful as you are!"

Kagome grinned, oh Sango. Sango was supposed to come today. Today was supposed to be Kagome's big day. But nope, not today maybe tomorrow. Maybe when she got a divorce once her father was dead she could have her dream wedding.

Kagome sashayed across the floor into a room in the church just for her. A few maids attended to her as she got into the huge dress and got her makeup done finally. It was almost show time, and Kagome was a nervous wreck. What would he look like? Would he like her? Will he hate her? Was he a dick? Did he _have _a dick? What was his personality...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru groaned as servants preened him. Brushing his mane and pulling it into a high ponytail. Other servants got his black tuxedo ready.

Apparently his fiancee had already arrived, seeing the maids giggling outside the door. With every ticking minute he could feel his freedom slipping away, and his new ugly wife growing closer. How cruel life was.

000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sesshomaru stood at the alter, he wondered if he could back down, he wondered if his dad would be extremely mad, he wondered, well, actually, after that he stopped wondering. Because the music started and at the very end of the church he saw his bride to be coming up with her father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome heard the music start, she could barely move her feet. It didn't help any, when she saw who was at the alter.

"Oh snap..." Kagome gasped under her breath.

Her father leaned closer and asked what was wrong but she shook her head. Her heart beating faster and faster with every step. She wanted to run. To turn around. Runaway bride. Haha! She'd make the news wouldn't she? Girl refuses to marry the sexiest man in Japan huh? Not to mention one of the richest heirs soon.

"One step, breathe, one step, breathe, one step, and step...I need to breathe!" Kagome gasped under her breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched as the woman approached. Coming closer. He knew she was tall, she had a nice waist, and a nice bust. Maybe he would have sex with her... if she was ugly he could just put a paper bag over her head or something?

The dress looked beautiful. It was a strapless that hugged her body, and seemed like a short skin tight dress that went to her hips but then slanted to cut a bit lower. From there was a billowy light silk that rippled as she walked. There was a slit up the side that was higher then the top part, it went up to her mid thigh and ruffled down on both sides. As she walked the white dress revealed a long shapely leg and white heels.

Sesshomaru wanted to desperately rip off her long veil, to see if she were ugly or not. As the music finally stopped, Sesshomaru lifted the veil and nearly tripped backwards at what he saw. It was the girl from yesterday, and she was even more beautiful in the light!

She stared into his eyes and he stared at hers. Oh god, what was he getting himself into? This thing that started off small just turned into something way bigger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome held the Sesshomaru's eyes to make sure he didn't do something stupid. She heard someone chocking as Sesshomaru lifted the veil. She saw a guy who looked her age with long white hair staring at her amazed.

There was a huge pause and each side of the church stared closely. Was someone going to run? Was Kagome going to quit?

Kagome surprised everyone when she turned around and turned to the priest. "Could we start please?" Kagome said impatiently, hoping to God she had just made the right decision.

Everyone in the room sighed a huge sigh of relief, except for Sesshomaru's brother who was still amazed by Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone was on the edge of their pews, waiting to hear those final words so that neither of them could back out.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi, take Sesshomaru Oshiro as your husband?" The priest asked slowly, to make sure Kagome caught what he was saying perfectly.

Kagome paused for a moment and Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I do."

When asked the same question Sesshomaru hadn't even let his eyes stray from Kagome's. "I do."

"You may now, uh, kiss, the ,uh ,bride." The priest choked, everyone wondering what the two were gonna do. Kagome's parents were flinching but it flowed quite nicely.

Sesshomaru leaned over a bit, coking his head to side the side, he brought a hand to her face, cupping one side of her face. Kagome met him half way leaning against him with her hands on his chest.

As soon as the two's lips met, everyone in the pews cheered. At the back, maids and servants laughed and clapped along with everyone, proud for their masters. It was official, Kagome was now Kagome Oshiro, and Higurashi Corporation and Oshiro Incorporated were now one.

The two old friends, Taisho and Kaori, got up and met each other in the aisle, shaking hands and smiling.

"Everything, is going according to plan!" The two laughed together.


	3. Newlyweds

1Editors note: I hate that I update two stories on the same day so then I have nothing to say on this story because I always do After Class first... whatever...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mimi86- I like making people feel emotion while reading. And if your on the edge of your seat, Im smiling on my side of the computer!

AngelMaiden- -nod nod- I have to agree! When things go according to plan it can be annoying even when you WANT it to go according to plan... get it?

423-93- Breathe! BREATHE I TELL YOU! Or you'll die...for some reason...which I can't figure out...we need air!

MisoGreen- Haha! I love you! I think I start off every reply like this don't I? But I really do! -hug- And you cant be a great author because I'm a great author! Got it? Good! But I still love you.

Sarcasm Girl8- Agreed

Kakashisninjadogs- Well, I just couldn't hang on to details. The first two chapters are really prologue's to tell you the truth. But yes, I made Sesshomaru a perv. I thought the cold hearted bastard needed to get around once in a while in SOME kind of fanfiction. But I still love him...

Child...- Oh, true!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Newlyweds

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As everyone cheered, Kagome finally pulled away from Sesshomaru. He grabbed her hand and the two walked down the isle outside to the limousine that would take them to a hall where the reception was being held half an hour away.

Once inside the limousine Kagome let out a sigh.

"Oh my, can you say most stressful day of my _life_?" Kagome groaned, her head tilted back as she tried in slight vain to cross her legs because of the silk.

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday." Sesshomaru said lightly.

"Maybe because I had no damn idea that the guy I was supposed to be marrying went to bars and tried to pick up girls the day before he was getting married."

"Oh come on. Don't bullshit me. Everyone has seen my face." Sesshomaru groaned.

"I'm not bullshiting anyone here alright? I seriously didn't know."

"And besides, I was just trying to get some fun in before getting married. Didn't you? I thought you were going to be ugly anyways..."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Kagome snapped. "I had a great boyfriend, whom I could've lost my virginity soon because we were close but I haven't been able to see daylight since last week. Do you have any idea how many god damn cakes I had to eat, flowers to smell, and not to mention trying on dresses and having some old lady feeling me up."

"Yeah, well you're my wife now so you don't have to worry about any boyfriends, because your virginity belongs to me." Sesshomaru said matter of factly. Kagome's eyes grew dark, in a bad way.

"Oh fuck off, my virginity belongs to me." Kagome hissed.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome stunned. No woman had ever dared give him such lip. And no woman should.

"I am your husband and you will address me properly." Sesshomaru growled lowly, warning her.

"Who the hell shoved a popsicle up your ass?" Kagome growled. But was quickly cut off to have her on her back with Sesshomaru straddling her, using his hands and weight to hold her body and arms down.

"I would seriously reconsider your use of tone with me. If we plan to spend the rest of our lives together, you're going to have to learn that I'm the one in charge."

"Or what? You'll beat me? I'll tell my father." Kagome spat.

"No, I'll take your virginity whenever I want. According to custom I'm supposed to take your virginity tonight... but if you behave yourself I might re consider."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Oh no you wouldn't!"

Sesshomaru placed a large hand on Kagome's waist. "Try me...Go on..."

Before Kagome could say anything the car stopped., sending the two of them to the ground. Sesshomaru was still on top of her as Kagome burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oww, haha, you're hurting my arm...Sesshomaru..." Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. She had just used his name simply without honorifics, thinking she was his equal? Would he allow it? Should he allow it? Kagome knew what he was thinking and she pursed her lips.

"Oh come on. What do you want me to call you? Your Highness?" Kagome asked giggling.

"No, I prefer master." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

Kagome wanted to respond again but they finally stopped in front of the hall. Unfortunately the stop was so unexpected, they still hadn't gotten up and when the concierge opened the door, he was so surprised to find the two on the floor, he closed the door again thinking he was interrupting something.

Kagome burst out into laughter for the second time in the limo as she begged Sesshomaru to roll off of her so she could breathe.

Sesshomaru moved and stared at the woman. Wow, this was going to be a long 50 years...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as Kagome's mood completely changed as soon as they left the car. Instead of the insane laughing woman he'd fallen on top of, she was a sophisticated rich man's daughter, with all the good upbringing that money could buy.

The two weren't allowed to chat, and were ushered to their place at the middle of the main table. Kagome sat patiently, not uttering another word.

"Two face..." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

"What dear?" Kagome said with a hint of an edge, hearing what he'd said.

"Nothing dear." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice as he relaxed back in his seat.

They were sitting in silence what seemed like forever before everyone took their seats. There were probably 50 guests for both sides, not including servants. It was all family and extremely close family friends, all aware of the _special _union.

The party sat quietly as both of their fathers went to say a speech. First it was Taisho.

"I'd like to say thank you for attending everyone, and managing to keep this a secret. Don't worry, after today you can brag about being here because we plan on releasing the information to the magazines tonight anyways." Taisho laughed, he turned to Sesshomaru. "You my son, I am so proud of you. You went through on your fathers wishes and I applaud you. You have shown more courage and backbone that I had originally thought. A month from now, you will be the president of my corporation! I am so proud of you. May our family live on!"

There was clapping as Taisho went to sit down and Kaori stood at the podium.

"Ah, my Kagome... It was just yesterday that you were still my little girl, begging for my hand as you crossed the street. But now, I have to let you cross this road with someone else. This will be a long road, but I'm sure you'll make it. Your family loves you and so do I. I hope you may bear many sons and you and your husband live long and prosper."

Sesshomaru glanced sideways to watch his wife clench her hands that were in her lap. She wasn't breathing. She was holding her breath. What was getting married so bad she was going to try and commit suicide right now to end it all? Wouldn't that be dandy!

Sesshomaru sighed, seeing her all tense was annoying. He put one of his hands discreetly on hers and she interlaced her fingers with his without any reaction. Her hands were cold and she was shaking slightly. How nervous _was_ she?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was trembling as her father spoke. She was so afraid. What if what he was saying was true? Would he actually rape her? Oh, god, she'd be in one of those abusive marriages. And then he seemed really controlling...would he lock her up or something? But those thought cleared as the man she feared put a hand in hers.

Now all she was afraid of, was her life. She'd be married. What would she tell Kouga? God _knows_ her _boyfriend_ would be wondering what the hell went on. And then Sango? Kagome couldn't even think about it.

Dinner went by quickly and then it was time for the two to dance. Sesshomaru stood and held out a hand. Kagome reluctantly took it as she stood and glided over to the dance floor. The song "Promise Me" by Utada came on. Man, she was seriously starting to rethink some of her selections for the wedding.

Kagome could barely hold herself up, so instead she placed her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and just leaned on him as he put his hands at her waist. Everyone watched enthusiastically as the two glided over the dance floor slowly.

"It's okay... Calm down." Sesshomaru whispered to her lightly. Kagome nodded slightly.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and let his fingers lightly message her back, coaxing her to loosen up.

When the next song came on, people filed onto the dance floor as well. The next few songs were fast and Kagome forced herself to hold her head high, but she couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eye at all.

After an hour or so of dancing everyone sat back down for dessert. Kagome and Sesshomaru cut the cake. After that everything was a blur to Kagome. The next thing she knew she was out in the limousine gain.

Kagome was so tiered from being nervous she felt comfort as she curled up next to Sesshomaru in the car, her head on his lap. Sesshomaru played with Kagome's hair until she finally fell asleep.

When Kagome awoke she was being nudged awake by Sesshomaru, who was rubbing her back.

"Time to go." He said softly.

Kagome, who was dazed just nodded and followed Sesshomaru like a puppy into a large mansion. '_Oh yeah, the mansion dad bought me...'_ Kagome thought quietly to herself.

"My father brought me here a few days ago with your father. I'm sure you will have pleasure in designing it to your taste." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"I'm tiered." Kagome complained softly, hoping she didn't make him angry.

Without a word Sesshomaru led her up the amazingly huge stairway and into one of the main bedrooms in the west corridor.

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom as Kagome sat on the bed staring at the ground. She then walked over to a body mirror on the wall. There she was, Kagome Higurashi, or better yet, Oshiro, in all her glory. Her wedding dress on, her black hair pulled back and with a flower still resting in it.

Kagome tried in vain to pull down the zipper in the back. Kagome turned around to ask Sesshomaru to help her, and low and behold, there he was in the bathroom doorframe, staring at her.

It amazed Kagome. There was the supposed sexiest man in Japan standing there, his once tied hair now loose around his shoulders with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. His jacket had disappeared and his shirt was unbuttoned, his tie lay loose on his chest.

Kagome blushed. They didn't call him sexiest man in Japan for no reason. It was amazing how she was just figuring this out now when she'd seen him for hours. But she hadn't gotten to get such a good look before.

"Uh, could you help me?" Kagome said, moving her hair to the side.

Sesshomaru nodded, but walked back into the bathroom. Kagome could here him spit out the toothpaste and rinse the sink. He came out again and stalked over to her. Kagome felt so small compared to him. She'd rarely met someone taller then her.

She watched Sesshomaru from the mirror as he slowly let the zipper go down. Kagome could feel his warm breath on her back. She was so surprised when she felt a pair of soft lips in the crook of her neck as the dress fell. Kagome gasped and stared at Sesshomaru in the mirror, to find him looking back at her grinning.

Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagome's waist, bringing her close enough to feel his arousal. Even though Kagome was wearing a bra and panties, she'd never felt more naked.

"Uh, um, no?" Kagome struggled to speak.

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru complied, letting her go, a look of disappointment in his eyes. He went back to the bathroom and Kagome exerted great strength to speak once more.

"Sesshomaru? Do you know where they placed my clothes?" Kagome squeaked.

"In the closet on the right side of the room." Sesshomaru replied in a leisurely tone as she heard the shower start up. "There's also another bathroom for you opposite this bathroom."

"Thank you...I think..." Kagome said still in a daze.

Kagome stared around the room. So _that's_ what the maids were doing when she was off eating cake. And no _wonder_ she'd found things missing, like her computer. She had thought they were just punishing her or trying to keep her from getting in contact with anyone but no. Her computer was at one end of the massive bedroom on a desk.

Kagome glided over to the walk in closet and found all her clothes there. Yes, though she'd packed a lot the days before and yesterday to give to them, they still had stolen a lot of them to bring here. Kagome stared at her closet. She silently curse when she failed to produce a pair of shorts or even pyjama bottoms.

Oh no, God wasn't that nice. All she found was a short black silk nightie with lace. Why her? She reluctantly grabbed it. Why did she even have that anyways? Oh yeah, it was comfy, sure, but when you had to sleep alongside a horny man, it wasn't the best apparel.

Kagome went into her bathroom and found more things that belonged to her there. They must have worked really hard today while she was getting ready! She doubted there was anything left in her room except a few dressers and a bed.

Kagome showered, she made sure to make it long, avoiding bedtime at any cost. Kagome came out and blow dried her hair finally dressing in the thin piece and a pair of panties.

When Kagome walked out of the bathroom, her heart tripled in speed when she spotted Sesshomaru sitting up and reading in the huge custom large bed. Kagome could only see his chest and prayed that he was at least wearing boxers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru resisted from looking up at first when Kagome came out. He was sure he scared her enough already. But as soon as he did look up, he couldn't look away. There was Kagome, biting her lower lip nervously, in almost nothing. Was she _trying_ to tempt him?

But no, he could never take advantage of a woman, no matter how much she deserved it.

Kagome nervously walked over to the bed and quickly slipped under the covers at the opposite end of the bed, right next to the edge. Sesshomaru sighed as he through his book to the night stand and turned off the light.

"You know, I don't bite right?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well, you never know?" Kagome said quickly, hoping to end the conversation; but Sesshomaru wasn't going to be pushed over that easily!

Sesshomaru gently grabbed Kagome with one arm and slid her over to face him, and put her right up against his body. Kagome yelped when he did so but he didn't relent. For some reason he saw a flash of relief once her body met his. What was with _that_?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome couldn't explain her happiness when she felt that Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. So there _was_ a God! Then she was still afraid at how he scooped her up to cuddle her next to him. Their eyes locked.

"I wouldn't ever make you do anything you don't want." Sesshomaru said quietly. "Just stay here with me right now. Or the rest of you life with me is going to seem ten times as long."

Kagome just nodded, actually cuddling closer to him, enjoying the heat of his touch even in the warm summer night. Maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	4. Nearly Nude

1Authors Note: Gah, I havn't posted in forever! GOMEN NASAI! (T-T) But otherwise I've been ummm, well fine! Okay I'm batteling with the idea of making this story M, tell me what you think after reading this chapter. No worries if you don't wanna read a full blown lemon, I will place markers and ratings for those chapters so I wont corrupt your pure minds...man how I admire you guys! Also, Kagome if like me. Very hypocritical as you will see. She's an anarchist through and through. She wont do something if someone tells her to do it. Like she might like a pink cell phone a lot a lot a lot, but then someone tells her to buy it so she'll buy a different phone. See that's how I am. Lol...gets annoying sometimes cause I really wanted those things...-sigh- You can never win huh!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews: (42 reviews)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rory4: Yay thank you, the spelling... well I think I was editing at 3 am again...like now. I'm sorry!

CC: I didn't know either! -shifty eyes- no one will know...oh wait...you know...crap...lol Yes I am the writer of After Class and am damn proud to admit it!

Miso Green: Of course, cause everyone wants to rape Kagome...rape rape rape...one day I'll get shot for the misuse of the word but who cares! Getting shot is nothing new...I luv you my asian daughter...daughter of the asian selchie...from ASIA! AHAHAHA! Aisonese!

Kity Moon Priestess: Well what fun would it be if they were a functional family? And yes. Kagome is getting a modeling career. Well she can...if Sesshomaru lets her...heh...heh...heh...

Mimi86: Sorry, you probably have no nails left...I havn't updated in forever...spare my life please?

Wolfking: Merci Beaucoup! I will continue...

ManHandlers: I don't think the _cutest_ but I'm sure my story is in the top ten...okay now I'm getting a bloated head...where's my pen?

Kakashisninjadogs: And yes a crazy polite insane boiling silently scene will be coming soon. Be patient. Yeah I liked the boxer thing too! ;)

Kat57: OMG! HANA KIMI ROCKS! Rawr! I actually downloaded the whole series on my computer...heh...heh...heh! I have read up to volume 18...I think...there are 23 volumes in all! If you had msn I could send you the files...hmmm...Im thinking of loading them onto the internet...

Child: I hate being poked -cries- stooooooop! I update now, and I accept your love forever! YAY!

Kagome21: You'll enjoy next chapter alot...she confronts Sango...maybe...read! NOW!

AngelMaiden: Thank you. I like being called a great author. I try so hard! Thank you thank you thank you!

Lil devil 66: ooohhhhh...can you dye it hot pink! I'd love that!

Flames220: WOAH! Spazz much? 0-o

Kelly: YAY! Another stalker! I've had two...it's sad cause I know them and am still good friends with them even now...oh I have fun telling their emo girlfriends ahahaha!

Your Biggest Fan: OMG! Your words make me so happy. Positively the best comment I've ever gotten...hands down! Thank you. Thank you for reading. I'll continue to write because people like you read...and if I didn't write I'd explode lol...or implode...either way...

LadyAkina: A job! You'll have fun when that topic comes up...-grin-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 4: Nearly Nude**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome awoke confused, and apparently still in the protective grasp of her husband. Kagome could feel the heat rushing to her face as she looked up at his face. He was still sleeping. He seemed so calm...and defenseless... it was amazing, considering the only part she'd seen of him to now was stony angry eyes and that expressionless face.

Kagome suddenly found herself looking at equally surprised auburn eyes, in some surprise and wonder as to where he was. As he started to remember again his eyes drooped lazily.

"Why is my arm numb?" He asked slowly.

"Uh..." Kagome stared to see that she had slept on his arm, only making her blush more. "Sorry!"

"What time is it anyways?" He asked wearily, turning onto his back, allowing Kagome to continue resting on his arm. He put his free arm on his eyes.

"I don't know..." Kagome said softly, leaning up on her elbows to look at her own night stand where the clock said 8:00.

"Too early..." Kagome sighed as she fell back onto her pillow, allowing Sesshomaru to gain custody of his arm once more. "I'm going back to sleep."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the clock. "Too early? It's 8 O'Clock! Get your lazy ass out of bed." He tugged at her shoulder.

"I'm too tierd, I never wake up. I don't wanna...I swear I'll neve-" Kagome was going to ramble on but she felt Sesshomaru shift his weight so his upper body hovered over hers, his arms supporting him as he let his lips fall onto hers, hungrily demanding entrance to her mouth.

Kagome was so surprised that she stared into his eyes to see he was smiling back at her. Oh lord, did this man have a way to get what he wanted! Kagome gasped, and he invited himself in, his tongue stroking hers. Kagome moaned slightly and he lifted himself from her.

Kagome was gasping for air although he was breathing lighter then her. He smirked and Kagome stared, amazed by him.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll get up!" Kagome announced in a daze.

Sesshomaru threw back the covers and stepped out, stretching. He turned his head backwards to see if she was moving and Kagome was amazed. With the sun shining on him just the right way, he appeared to be a Fallen God.

Seeing Kagome was making _some_ attempt to get out of bed Sesshomaru walked over to his bathroom. It was so strange, how much he wanted to grab the woman and try to comfort her the whole time. She seemed so damn afraid of him. Last night, he was sure it took her at least an hour before her breathing even regulated before slowing down into slumber.

Kagome yawned and lazily slipped into her bathroom. Just as Kagome was about to step into the shower she saw a huge spider. Instead of just turning on the water Kagome opted for a less intelligent approach and screamed. She screamed loud and long.

Another shriek came from Kagome as Sesshomaru barged in looking pissed, but concerned. Kagome had done two things wrong, well three actually. One, she screamed. Two, she forgot to lock the door. And three, she was actually quite naked.

Sesshomaru did what any self respecting man _would_ do in this situation. He stared. Long and hard. Kagome blushed and tried to cover her self and turned around, quickly grabbing a towel that was nearby and pulling it around her body.

Kagome then promptly turned to Sesshomaru angrily. "I assume there is a reason you barged into my bathroom without permission or even knocking?" Kagome hissed.

"You screamed...What's wrong." Sesshomaru said, his surprised eyes turning to stone again.

"Well," Kagome mumbled, embarrassed about her stupid weakness. "There's a spider in the tub."

Sesshomaru raised an annoyed eyebrow. "A _spider_?"

Kagome clenched her teeth. "Yes a spider. Now since you're here make yourself useful and kill it."

"You will not order me around." Sesshomaru growled, crossing his arms.

"Well then I'll be showering in your bathroom, excuse me." Kagome announced, but was stopped from leaving the room as Sesshomaru blocked the door with his arm. "I will ask you to move you arm."

"No way are you going into my bathroom." Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, then I will find some other suitable bathroom in this mansion." Kagome growled as she ducked under his arm. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"You do realize that you are prancing about in nothing but a towel?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly annoyed, but fully appreciative.

Kagome grinned to herself. Her back to him. "I didn't know it bothered you...is this better?" Kagome said as she took off the towel in a stupid last resort of getting her way. She dropped the towel on the ground.

Kagome turned her head back just enough to see Sesshomaru's jaw on the ground. She smiled. "Well, I'll be off!"

Once outside the room Kagome went to the room two doors down and quickly had a shower. She'd had one the other night but this time was too early for her. She needed to sleep, so a good shower always woke her up... a bit.

Once safely in the shower Kagome laughed to herself. What did Sesshomaru think? Kagome quickly got out once she was done only to discover she'd neglected to bring clothes to the bathroom.

Grudgingly, Kagome headed back to her room with only a towel on, that she had found on the rack in the bathroom. Sesshomaru was on his cell phone while sitting on the bed with a laptop on his lap. Impromptu work?

"Sesshomaru?..." Kagome asked and Sesshomaru glared at her to tell her to shut up.

"Oh yes, we can have that done soon..." Sesshomaru said continuing his conversation on the phone while looking down at his laptop. He typed a few words.

Kagome frowned,. NO ONE ignored _her_! Unfortunately for Kagome, Kagome HATED to be told what to do which led her to being hypocritical. Going against her own wishes and ideals to annoy the opposer. In this case, it was being told to back off by her accident husband.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance up as Kagome came up behind him, sitting on the bed. His conversation continued. "Uh huh, yes, I can see that but we need to get that shipment in..."

Kagome smiled to herself as she pushed her chest against Sesshomaru's back. Her hands moved under his arms to caress his rock hard abs. She put her lips to his neck, nipping then soothing with her tongue. Making small swirls, sucking, then nipping again.

Victory settled in her stomach as she heard him start to stutter on the phone. "Yes, uh, that's, uh, a very good...mmm...ideaaaa..."

Kagome let her hands travel lower, avoiding his hard on and caressing his upper thighs. He began to groan and close his eyes, obviously trying extremely hard to keep concentrating. Kagome heard a voice on the phone ask what was wrong.

What was wrong? He was obviously being played by his new wife! That's what was wrong.

"Listennn...Mr. Higurashi...I have to gooo...right now..." Sesshomaru groaned.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. He was talking to her _father?_ Oh wow, what would her father think? What an interesting conversation they'd have soon.

Without completely thinking Sesshomaru swiftly threw his cellphone across the room and closed his lap top, carelessly letting it drop to the floor. Hopefully neither broke, but that was the last thing on his mind as he pinned Kagome down on the bed, pressing his erection against her pelvis and completely covering her mouth with his.

Kagome groaned, surprised at his immediate reaction. Kagome got a feeling deep in her stomach but had no idea what it was. She wanted something, but couldn't quite understand what it was. Kagome pulled her head away and Sesshomaru began to nip at the crook of her neck. Kagome sighed.

To Kagome's surprise Sesshomaru actually pulled away and glared at her. "Never again! Never again will you interrupt my business phone calls or else I'll take it farther then you really want."

Kagome tightened a grip on her towel while she glared at him. "How do _you_ know I didn't want to go farther?"

A grin tugged at Sesshomaru's lips. "If you were, that towel would have been long gone."

Kagome pursed her lips and continued to glare as she got off the bed grumbling and headed into her closet, slamming the door once she was inside.

Sesshomaru collapsed on the bed. That was too close. For some reason, he'd never wanted to have sex with a woman more then now. It was like he hadn't been laid in years. It was even more disturbing that this woman had to have a anger problem and a problem with authority. Not to mention she just _had_ to be_ his _wife.

Nothing was harder then restraining yourself from a person whom you have to be with 24/7. Restraint was the key though. As long as he could keep himself in check he would be able to gain her trust and maybe make the years ahead bearable.

Kagome soon came out of the closet to see that Sesshomaru was gone. She grumbled as she fixed her black pencil skirt. She also wore a black tank top and a flimsy white dress shirt on top, open and unbuttoned.

Her hair was tousled around her shoulders, slightly curled today and completely full of volume. She opted for a more neutral makeup approach, with brown eyeliner and a light brown eyeshadow with some mascara.

From the corner of her eye she saw the black remains of Sesshomaru's cell phone and grinned. She had won. Although his laptop was gone, Kagome guessed it had some minor complications.

In silent victory Kagome left the room to stalk the halls of her new home, finding what was where. She counted 6 bedrooms, a large kitchen, a dining room, a few random rooms, a gym, a library, and even a spa. Yes, she could hide in any of these rooms from her god forsaken husband at any appropriate moment.

Kagome finally went out into the backyard to find a beautiful patio, jacuzzi, and finally her eyes fell on the pool. This pool was currently being occupied by one Sesshomaru. He was doing laps.

Kagome cocked her hip and put her right hand on her hip. She stared at him until he acknowledged her existence, almost immediately.

Sesshomaru swiftly swam over to the shallow end, slicking his long silver hair back. He looked her up and down as he finally stopped to look up at her face. She was looking amazing as ever, completely professional. Sesshomaru smirked because for some reason he suddenly thought of Kagome being in a porn video...a teacher of sorts. Kagome was not smiling at all.

"I wish to arrange a meeting with my father and a friend of mine. But before leaving, I will have to make a call. Once I'm off the phone I would like you to escort me to these places via car. Understood?" Kagome said coldly.

"Who said I have to escort you anywhere?" Sesshomaru replied just a coldly.

Kagome grinned. "Well then I guess I could also slip in a meeting with my _ex_-boyfriend."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerous murder much to Kagome's approval. "I'll be ready in half an hour."

"Good."

Kagome stared at the phone for a minute or two before finally willing herself to pick it up and dial the number she wanted slowly. She held her breath for what seemed like forever as the ringing sounded in her ear, each ring making her heart beat faster and faster.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, yes, Sango-Chan?"


	5. My Husband and His Houswife

Editors Note: Well apparently I'm not supposed to answer Reviews on the chapter thing…soooo…Ill reply to your reviews personally now. Kay? So this is the last time I do this on this story. I'll give the same warnings for my other fictions. Okay so if you have neopets…so do I! Someone even spoke to me today and was like "OMG! MENDING THE BROKEN HEARTS AUTHOR!" And I laughed and was happy. But my accounts on neopets are Akoh, Sweet0oSuga, and oscertessa! Then if you wanna see a pic of me go on the website on my profile…that's enough whoring for now lol

Reviews:

Winter: Yes well, I had to leave it there cause I'm the evil!

StarPrincess2020: Thank you for the adds!

Im-A-Loser-And-Proud-Of-It: It's so true though! Anarchists unite!

Child: Yes, the starving people in Africa just love this story, and now it's a better world…lmfao…no I am not one of those nut cases on world problems…

MisoGreen: --' Yes, an outlaw…

Demonic Angelz: Well thank you! I don't think it's the best…but pretty damn close!

MissTeak: yeah, the storyline is about all this story has got going for it!

JessicaLyn: I like to take unoriginal story plots and make them a completely original Kawaii-Mahou fic!

Kouga's #1 Fan: Well, it might be an M…I unno…

Bornoftheheart: Yeah I know, Ill keep the citrus content down…I am only 14 anyways…lmfao 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: My Husband and His Houswife

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

1"Kagome! What is it? It's nine o'clock...you know I've been sleeping...better yet...why are you up! WAIT! HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO ME IN FORVER? I thought you might have died!"

Kagome listened and cringed as the voice on the phone grew from sleepy, to enraged, to concerned. She took in a deep breath, thinking of what she would say before she blurted something stupid.

"Sango-Chan...have you seen today's news anywhere?" Kagome said slowly.

"Are you retarded? You know you just woke me up!" Sango growled angrily.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief as she prepared herself to lay this big bomb on Sango lightly. Thank God she'd be doing the explaining straight to her friend so her friend wouldn't feel as betrayed.

"You're the first person I've told other then my family, who already know." Kagome paused.

There was a short silence on the phone, Sango spoke quietly. "What happened Kagome?"

"Sango-Chan...I'm married." Kagome stated simply.

There was another awkward silence before Sango replied. "I'm sorry, my ears must be dirty. I think you just said that you were married."

"I am." Kagome said with a stronger voice then how she really felt inside.

"Who is it! How come I didn't come! Oh my God...Don't you tell me you married Kouga...He's not the right person I'm telling you. I don't like him... You barely know him!" Sango said frantically, hoping she could convince her friend to get a divorce as soon as possible.

"Calm down!" Kagome cut in before her friend went insane. "I had an arranged marriage to further my fathers career." Kagome sighed. "I'm now married to Sesshomaru Youkai."

"Oh, my, GOD! KAGOME! ARE YOU LYING!" And Sango went on and on, screeching happily as Kagome held the phone away from her ear cringing. Well Sango took it better then she'd thought.

"Yes well Sango-Chan? SANGO-CHAN? SANGO-CHAN!"

"Hai!"

"I was wondering if me and Sesshomaru could come by your house sometime today?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Of COURSE!" Sango replied happily enough. "I'll be ready for whenever you come!"

"Well...we have to go to my dad's office before we come, so it might be a few ho-" Kagome said but was cut off by a strong voice.

"Hurry up so we can go." The cold voice complained.

"IS THAT HIM?" The voice on the other end squealed. Kagome frowned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Well we are leaving now...bye...I love you lots too!" Kagome grinned inwardly as she glanced over to see a silently fuming Sesshomaru who also seemed curious. "No, I love you more...goodbye..."

As Kagome hung up the phone she could tell Sesshomaru was struggling to ask her who she'd been talking to. He finally retreated, going outside towards the cars and Kagome followed. Sesshomaru walked over to the drivers side of his Porsche. Kagome frowned.

"No. We're taking _my_ car." Kagome growled impatiently.

"My car." Sesshomaru said with finality, looking down at her with expressionless eyes that seemed to end the argument.

Kagome crossed her arms angrily. "Then I drive."

"Be my guest...If you can drive stick shift." Sesshomaru grinned as he tossed the keys to Kagome, expecting her to back down. No woman he'd ever met knew how to drive a stick shift. It was sad considering stick shift cars were the prettiest. But women usually stuck to their convertibles, as he noted on the black convertible beside his car.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Of course!"

Kagome wanted to burst out laughing when Sesshomaru's eyes faltered, showing bewilderment and confusion as he retreated to the passenger side unwillingly. Kagome stepped into the drivers side gracefully and started the car, taking off towards the city and her fathers work building.

The car ride was a comfortable silence amazingly. Kagome enjoying the view while driving, while Sesshomaru seemed deep in thought. Finally, a few minutes before reaching their destination Sesshomaru spoke.

"Who was that person you were talking to on the phone?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, obviously trying to seem not interested.

"My friend Sango-Chan, we will be seeing her after my father." Kagome replied, being straight forward. She could have used games, but for some reason she didn't want to. She had this need to be civil with Sesshomaru after a half hour of silence.

Sesshomaru just nodded and they continued in silence for the next ten minutes before they parked in front of the building. People were staring at two people who were talking, well one person was yelling.

"I have to talk to her! You can't tell me you don't know where she is!" A man with brown hair yelled angrily, clutching a rolled up magazine in one hand.

The other man shifted his weight and twitched nervously. This man Kagome recognized as her father. The other man was her boyfriend. Well, _ex_-boyfriend.

Kagome stepped out of the car with a worried look on her face as Sesshomaru came out after her, calmly walking over to her.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out almost joyfully as he ran over to her, but before he could reach her Sesshomaru came around and put a hand around Kagome's waist. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't tell me it's true!"

Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. "Yes, well, it wasn't my choice. I'm real-"

Kagome was cut off as Kouga smacked her across the face. Without another word Sesshomaru punched Kouga so hard he flew at least a meter away onto the pavement.

"You should never punch a woman, let alone my woman." Sesshomaru hissed down at Kouga. "And don't refer to Kagome-Chan so personally. She is above garbage such as yourself. Now would you please remove yourself from the pavement and go back to whatever rock you crawled out from."

Kagome stared amazed at what had just happened while holding her face with her hand. Then Sesshomaru turned to her, a hint of caring in his face.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked in a concerned voice.

He moved her hand and saw a red mark. He frowned and kissed her cheek gently. Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru continued his acts by putting an arm around her waist once more.

"Come Kagome-San, we will leave the street trash be." Sesshomaru said, steering her over to her father.

Kagome was speechless as she looked back to see Kouga getting up and running away without looking back.

"Oh Kagome! Are you alright?" Kagome's father said as he ran over to his daughter, lifting her face to him to inspect damage.

"I'm fine Daddy!" Kagome said silently as her father looked at her.

"Ah, yes! Well why have you come here anyways?" Her father said, stepping back and looking towards Sesshomaru. "You never said you would be coming."

Kagome straightened her back and sophistically threw a piece of her long hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, well Father. I just wanted to see you because I love you so much!" Kagome grinned as she brushed some dirt off of her fathers shoulder.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and looked to her father. Her father shrugged.

"Oh don't tell me I can't come to see my father for no reason?" Kagome frowned.

"No, Kagome, you can't." Her Father shook his head. "It's not you."

"Okay. Fine. I would like to work in your company." Kagome replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru touched Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome-Chan, I think you should be asking me that question. Not only am I your husband, but I will also be owning the company in a few months."

Kagome smiled sweetly as she turned around to look up at her husband. "So can I join the company?"

"No."

"Exactly!" Kagome snapped as she swirled around to look at her father once more with pleading eyes. "Daddy, please! This man will probably end up making me a housewife!"

"That's where a woman belongs." Sesshomaru grunted.

Kagome whirled around once more, a calm anger in her eyes. "Was I asking you?"

Once more she turned to her father for sympathy. "Please Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Kagome." Her father said, shaking his head. "He _is _going to be the President in two months and everything from now own goes through him first. Besides Kagome, you'll like doing nothing all day."

"No she will be cooking and cleaning." Sesshomaru grinned.

Both Kagome and her father lost colour in their faces. "DADDY?"

"Uh, well, it's your husbands' decision. I'm sorry hunny but I must be going." Her father said quickly, leaving.

"Daddy! COME BACK HERE! You cannot leave me with this lunatic! Daddy! DADDY?"

"Now where else do you want to go?" Sesshomaru said as Kagome turned around, completely pale. "I'm driving."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. A seemingly obvious position lately. "No way am I getting in the car with you! I hate you!"

Kagome began to walk on the sidewalk between the bustle of the crowd. Sesshomaru sighed as he got in the car. She had at least given him the keys. He slowly drove along side Kagome.

"Kagome, get in the car. We can talk about this later." He complained.

People started to gather as Kagome stopped and started yelling at him. Some new reporters seemed completely on it. There were many whispers about Kagome, and especially Sesshomaru. Well, their marriage had come as a complete surprise.

'She's pretty!' "Wow its like a beautiful couple!' 'A Lovers spat?'

"No!" Kagome yelled, taking off her shoe and throwing it at the car.

"That's it!" Sesshomaru growled, stepping out. "You don't throw things at this car!"

Kagome grinned as she slipped off her other shoe. She successfully hit the door with a sickening denting noise. Sesshomaru nearly lost all colour in his face.

"Do you know how expensive this car is!" Sesshomaru yelled.

The crowd was slowly growing larger, the paparazzi loving every minute.

"Bite me!" Kagome retorted, sticking her tongue out.

Sesshomaru finally came around the car and walked over to Kagome, who was currently paralyzed in fear.

"Don't play games with me." Sesshomaru hissed under his breath. "We will talk about this at home."

And with a tiny yelp, Sesshomaru threw Kagome over his shoulder and opened the back door, throwing her inside. He calmly slammed the door, then picked up Kagome's shoes. Kagome tried to open the door but without looking up Sesshomaru lifted his right leg and slammed the door back closed. Kagome yelped once more, retreating back into the very opposite side.

The crowd outside seemed to start moving again as Sesshomaru got back in the car, slamming his door. The car took off quickly.

"Hope you like press coverage." Sesshomaru growled. "Because come tomorrow you will be all they want to know about. You won't be able to go out. And I'm going to have to go through hell when going to work."

"Hey, I wanted to go to my friends house!" Kagome whined softly.

"Does it look I'm driving to your friends house?"

"Well, actually…"

"Never mind, we're not going."

Kagome shut her mouth, finally realizing what she had done. He must love this car and she'd hit it. Oh man, was she going to get it later on.

Ten minutes into the ride they were finally in country area. They still had twenty minutes left.

"Hey let me out!" Kagome yelled, getting her second wind. "You really are going to make me some dowdy house wife!"

Kagome hit the back of his headrest for about a minute before Sesshomaru swerved over to the side, got out of the car, and opened the door for Kagome.

Kagome snubbed him as she got out and he got back in, pulling quickly away and almost in the blink of an eye, disappearing into the distance.

Kagome blinked with a confused look as she watched the car swiftly leave. "Oh," Kagome paused. "He isn't coming back is he?"


	6. The Dog Did It

Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. TT SORRY! Life seems to suck the imagination out of me sometimes and I really havn't been able to write anything lately. Although I am really looking forward to writing TONS this summer. I'm supposed to get started on a book that I'm going to try and get published though. I have the idea I just need to write it. How many people would actually want to read something that's not a fan fiction by me? Just tell me in a pm or review and I can show you some writing. KK, thanks bye 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6: The Dog Did It

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched in his back mirror as Kagome faded off to blend in with the distance. He snorted.

"If she wants to walk, she can!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and stared up at a darkening sky.

"Crap, it's going to rain!" Kagome groaned. "Maybe I should run after him and apologize?... No! No way!"

Kagome stuck up her nose and began to walk. She whimpered for a moment when her feet touched the hard ground.

"I forgot my shoes!" Kagome pouted.

Kagome continued on without her shoes. After about ten minutes of walking it started to rain, there was thunder and lightning. Kagome only sighed a deeper sighed and kept on walking.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru glanced out the window of the fitness room. It was pouring outside. He twitched nervously, wondering how Kagome was and if maybe he should go back out to get her. It sure was taking her a long time.

Just as Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and went to go outside. The door opened to reveal a waterlogged woman. Her white top now invisible, stuck to her chest and showed off her white bra. Her hair was now straight and straggly, it clung to her face for dear life.

"Dear," Kagome began stepping over to Sesshomaru who dared not move. "My dearest Sesshomaru-Kun." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "I've missed you so!"

With that Kagome hugged Sesshomaru with a grin on her face. Sesshomaru didn't understand until the water droplets began to soak through his own clothes.

"Hey! Get off! You're getting me wet! Get OFF!" Sesshomaru yelped, trying in vain to pry Kagome from him.

"Did you notice it was raining?..._Dearest_?"

"…maybe…"

"And you let me walk in the rain?"

"…"

Kagome let him go and stalked off to her room, grumbling something about killing Sesshomaru with a long Katana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome made a complete revival as she came downstairs once more, her long straight hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore red short shorts and a white clingy tee. Sesshomaru could barely close his mouth.

"Quit gaping and make me something to eat! I'm hungry!" Kagome demanded quickly.

Sesshomaru peered down at Kagome. "You're the woman. You should make something for _both_ of us."

Kagome grinned up at Sesshomaru. "Well excuse me for being a spoiled princess who has had a chef at her finger tips her whole life!"

"Fine, then I'll teach you how to cook." Sesshomaru announced.

"I accept your challenge." Kagome nodded as they headed into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Sesshomaru looked into the fridge. He frowned.

"We don't have much yet. I'll pick some things up tomorrow…"

Kagome looked into the cupboards. "Got it!"

Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome holding some bread and a jar of peanut butter. Sesshomaru scrunched his nose up.

"What do you expect to make with that crap?"

"You are such a child." Kagome said, shaking her head. Sesshomaru felt very offended, that comment coming from Kagome herself. "Come. Make your own sandwich for that comment!"

Sesshomaru finished making his sandwich and was going to cut it when Kagome called his name. He turned to look at Kagome and her eyes were wide with surprise. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of pain in his finger as he looked down to see it was bleeding.

Almost in an instant, Kagome was gently sucking on his finger, looking up at him softly.

"You ought to be more careful!" Kagome scolded as she gently pulled Sesshomaru over to a cupboard where she pulled out a band-aid and placed it lovingly on his finger.

"No more knives for today!" Kagome said as she put the knife in the sink and began to wash it. "Go take your sandwich and eat it in the dinning room."

Sesshomaru quickly acted upon her request without any questions. He stalked into the dinning room and glumly ate his sandwich, silently fuming about how crappy peanut butter sandwiches were. Kagome soon joined him and the two ate in silence.

"Kagome-Chan, I expect you to clean the house tomorrow while I'm gone. I have to start training and work again tomorrow."

"Hai, hai…" Kagome nodded.

As Sesshomaru finished his sandwich he promptly got up and went to the kitchen to wash his dishes. Kagome followed him but told him to stop.

"It's okay. I'll do them. It can't be that hard." Kagome said smiling weakly. She seemed completely worn out. So much so that Sesshomaru felt a tinge of sympathy towards her.

Sesshomaru just walked into the living room and turned on the TV. After almost ten minutes of silence he heard Kagome talking on the phone.

"_Hey Sango…yeah I'm sorry about that…uh huh…I had a fit in public…If you want the details you can read the papers tomorrow…yup…haha…well I'm really sorry about not being able to come…what was the fit about? Well, would you believe Sesshomaru-Kun wants me to be a housewife?...Yeah, I know, me…uh huh…mmm hmm…well I told him no but I guess I'll have to try my hardest…I'll phone you when I'm done and you can come over…well I would, but you see but, I'm grounded for that little fit I threw…ahhaha…yup just like old times…uh huh, but it usually would be Okaa-san punishing me instead of pops…haha…yeah…well I have to go, I'm dead tiered…of course…Oyasumi!" –click-_

Sesshomaru strained to listen if she was going to phone anyone else, like Kouga perhaps? But he was surprised when he felt a body plop down beside his, leaning against him. He looked down to see Kagome curling up beside him like a cat. Her eyes shut as she started to slowly doze off. He nearly fell off the couch when she spoke.

"Sesshomaru-Kun?" Kagome asked partially asleep, which maybe, perhaps, she was.

"Hai?"

"Gomen-nasai…Gomen…"

"Doukan…"

"Nnnn…"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome moved closer to him, almost attracted to the warmth he radiated. He turned off the TV then stared intently at Kagome's face. She really was pretty. Her pointed chin, her high cheek bones, her cute little nose, her plump and light pink inviting lips… It was no wonder she was asked to be a model.

Without completely thinking Sesshomaru used his right hand to hold the back of Kagome's head and kissed her deeply. Kagome slowly reacted with just as much passion if not more as she leaned against Sesshomaru sending him onto his back.

Sesshomaru was amazed as he looked at Kagome who was still sleeping. It was unbelievable what had just happened occurred while she was sleeping. Kagome lay curled up on Sesshomaru's chest happily, sleeping to her hearts content.

For a few hours as Sesshomaru watched Kagome sleep, he tried devising a plan on how to get up without waking Kagome. All plans led to Kagome on the floor and waking up to be _very_ cranky.

Sesshomaru gave an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes when he felt Kagome smaller body tremble slightly. He opened one eye to see that Kagome was shivering. Sesshomaru sighed once more as he put his arms around her and held her close to his own body. While sleeping she seemed so delicate and weak.

It was there on the couch that Sesshomaru fell asleep that night, with Kagome on top of him and all.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hentai!" Was the word that Sesshomaru awoke to that fine Monday morning. "Hentai! Why am I on top of you?"

Sesshomaru opened one eye to see a fuming Kagome glaring at him, her body still on top of his. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then get off me." Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes again and moving to his side to roll Kagome off of him.

Kagome shrieked and held on for dear life, sending the both of them toppling to the ground. Kagome landed on her back, and Sesshomaru just barely missed squishing her by holding his body just above hers with his strong arms. Sesshomaru just kissed Kagome's forehead and got up.

"Morning to you too sweetie." Sesshomaru said as he finally got up, he looked behind to see Kagome was kneeling and…blushing? Surely he was seeing things!

"I'll get breakfast ready while you shower." Kagome said hurriedly, hiding her face as she ran into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru just raised and eyebrow and went on to his bathroom.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome opened the cupboards and only found rice and bread. She sighed as she prepared the rice and popped the bread into the toaster. She kept silent as Sesshomaru came and sat down at the table. Kagome just put the food down and whipped her head away but Sesshomaru pulled her arm so she looked back at him. She was still blushing.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Nothing, now let go." Kagome said, frustrated.

"You're lying." Sesshomaru said quickly, making Kagome blush even more.

"I…I…I had a dream where I was kissing you last night." Kagome yelled. "Happy?"

Sesshomaru just grinned in satisfaction and let her go. "Don't worry…It was just a dream."

Kagome just continued to blush as she walked away. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. Yes, just a dream.

"So, you don't like my kisses?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked back over to her.

Kagome turned around and looked at him as though he was insane. "You should think about things before you say them."

"Really? I want know though." Sesshomaru said as he backed Kagome into a corner. "Do you like my kisses?"

Kagome just pursed her lips as she stared at him, blushing furiously. "Maybe."

"Are they better then Kougas'?" Sesshomaru pushed closer, his body against Kagomes. His lips hovered near hers.

"Yes." Kagome managed to whisper out. She was breathing heavily and would not be able to take anymore of this. Kagome quickly put a hand onto Sesshomaru's chest to push him away but it just didn't seem to work. He was just too strong.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagomes waist and pulled her up onto the counter where he gently pushed his lips against hers. At first Kagome tried to pull away but eventually relented as she tipped her head back.

The depth of the kiss left Kagome breathless. The hand that was on Sesshomarus chest clenched, and pulled him closer. When Sesshomaru finally pulled away he pressed another chaste kiss to her lips.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Kagome was speechless as Sesshomaru picked up his car keys and went for the kitchen door. When he reached the door, he turned around and smiled at her.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone." He grinned and walked out.

"BAKA!" Kagome yelled as she picked up a nearby vase and threw it at the doorway, hitting the wall near it.

Sesshomaru came storming back into the room and stared at Kagome with disbelief. "Are you an idiot?"

Kagome frowned wryly. "I didn't do it."

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief and then walked over to her. He cupped her face with his hands and made her look at him.

"Kagome. You could have hurt yourself. Don't be such a moron." Sesshomaru growled.

"The dog did it?" Kagome chuckled sarcastically.

"Kagoommeeee." Sesshomaru grinned sarcastically as he pulled on her cheeks. "We don't have a dog."

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Kagome cried out, slapping at his hands to make him let go.

"Are you sure you aren't bipolar?" Sesshomaru frowned in a random note of seriousness.

"Stop treating me like such a child, and then using me. I'm not an object." Kagome yelled childishly, slapping even harder at his hands. He finally did. Kagome glared at him.

"You think your so cool. You think I would actually like you after you force yourself on me so much. And then yesterday, you left me in the rain. And I tried to be nice and now your just being a cocky bastard again. I hate you!" Kagome spat.

Sesshomaru sighed as he gently slapped his two hands on each side of Kagomes cheeks. He stared down at Kagome with a somber look.

"We are together until our fathers die." Sesshomaru announced. "And I promise, that you will fall in love with me."

Sesshomaru went to leave coolly as Kagome stared at him with a raised eyebrow. As Sesshomaru glided across the floor in his cool demeanor, Kagome couldn't help but burst out in laughter as he slipped on the glass and fell.

While dying from laughter, Kagome was able to carry herself over to Sesshomaru who was inspecting his wounds. Even then, Kagome was doubling over in laughter.

"Are, are you okay?" Kagome managed between gasps of breath.

"Just a little cut." Sesshomaru grimaced as blood poured out.

"Come clean it up and put a band aid on it!" Kagome said quickly as she dragged Sesshomaru over to the sink by his wrist.

Sesshomaru watched intently as Kagome tenderly cleaned and wrapped his wound. She smiled in satisfaction when she was done.

"All better!" Kagome grinned.


End file.
